


Domestic Boyfriends

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [218]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Background Hermione/Ron, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Good Cook Harry, Hermione's birthday, M/M, Thoughtful Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: In which Draco sets the cleaning charms.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Domestic Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimbelwimbel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimbelwimbel/gifts).



> For Mimbelwimble. Your comment made me happy on a blue day.
> 
> ❤❤
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 67: _I did the dishes._

“Absolutely scrumptious,” complimented Hermione, raising her glass in Harry’s direction. “That coq au vin was to die for. Thanks for an unforgettable birthday.”

“Certainly was matey!” Ron chimed in. “Couldn’t eat another morsel.”

Harry smiled, pleased with the praise. He gathered the dirty plates and began levitating them to the kitchen. He really enjoyed these birthday parties for his two favourites Gryffindors and tried to make each equally special. 

When he arrived, he found Draco waiting.

“Leave the dishes with me,” he insisted. “I’ll get them charmed clean and be up in a minute. Go and be with our friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
